NaruSaku Highschool
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been a student at Konaha university for 4 years. Her boyfriend Nori, is a bit competative with her new friend Naruto, who seems to have lost precious childhood memories, like she has. Read and find out what happens.........
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sakura haruno. I've been a student at Konaha University high since freshman year. That would make 3 whole years in exact. My senior year was right around the corner as I waited patiently for it to start this morning. I was very excited to see my boyfriend, and all my friends.

As the clock struck 7:00, I grabbed my bag and ran out the door, without eating breakfast. School started at 7:40 but I wanted to get there early to see everyone. My mom didn't even have time to say goodbye, and wish me luck. I'm not even sure she knew I left already.

As I ran down the streets of town, people smiled and waved from their front porches. They've seen me run down this road everyday for the past 3 years and there was one more year on its way. Even sometimes one of the neighbor's dogs would playfully chase me and I would race him down the street.

It was all good times that were coming back to me, as I walked closer to my school. 'I hope he doesn't decide to skip the first day.' I thought to myself. At the thought I chuckled and walked through the schools gates.

Lots of people were already there and were already in their cliques. I looked around to see if I could find my best friend but she was nowhere in sight. 'Maybe she didn't come early.' I took another step and looked at the different crowds to see if I could find her.

"Sakura!" As soon as I heard the familiar voice I turned around. And there he was; my boyfriend. With his semi-long black hair and purple eyes. He seemed to be in a good mood. "Hey Nori! How are you?" "I'm good how are you? I haven't seen you in awhile."

As he said this he moved in for a kiss but I turned away. "I'm fine Nori…..but…..you know the rules." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah sorry I forgot." Instead of the kiss on the lips he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I got to go, I'll see you later babe." He walked off and waved as I waved back. In case you're wondering why I didn't kiss him, was because I haven't had my first kiss yet and I was nervous, So I told Nori that I needed time to get ready for it.

Yes I know it's sad, I'm now a senior and I'm not even brave enough to kiss my own boyfriend. *sigh* I kept looking for my best friend in the crowded hallways, when there was a loud OMG noise from a group of girls to my right.

They were all eyeing Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular guy in the school. I swear I could have seen the girls' drool touching the ground as he walked by. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. There was a time when I liked him, but that was before I met Nori. (And before I knew how spoiled rotten he was!)

He thinks he can have any girl he wants. One week he dates some red head and the next week the red head is heartbroken as he runs off with some blonde chick. It's the same cycle each time. One girl a week.

As I walked down the hallway a group of girls clogged the hallway. I raised an eyebrow as they were all gossiping about something. "He's here, he's really here." One said. Another looked as if she was trying to shove her way out as the others kept whispering about a boy being 'HERE'

And with my good luck the girl trying to get out of the crowd was my best friend. "There you are, Ino!" She carelessly ran over as soon as she broke free from the group of girls. "Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Well I just saw Nori and noticed his hair got a bit longer since I…………..last…………….saw………………him……."my mind drifted back to the gossip behind Ino. "Hello? Earth to Sakura!" My mind snapped back into focus when she clapped her hands together in front of my face.

"Who….who are they talking about? Whose back?" Ino just looked at me then she glanced over to the gossiping group of girls. "Oh! Ummmmm what was his name?" She turned to face me again and rubbed her chin.

"Nobaru………..no……………Noriko…….no……" She started to pace as she thought. I just raised an eyebrow and looked at the clock. "Look Ino if you don't remember, its okay; the bells gonna ring soon anyway." Ino stopped in her tracks and looked at the clock too. "Your right." She looked at me once more. "I'll try to remember by lunch and tell you then."

She smiled at me and talked once more. "I do know his name starts with an N, and he went to the same elementary as most of us in this school. If you see him you might, or might not recognize him; he went to the elementary WE went to."

"He did? Why didn't he come to this school for freshman, sophomore, and junior year?" Ino just shrugged and looked at the crowd of gossiping girls once more. "I heard he had to switch schools at the end of 8th grade and went to a different high school for awhile."

As she turned back around to continue the bell rang and people scattered to their new classes. I just smiled and gave Ino a goodbye hug. "I'll see you at lunch. Try to remember his name for me!" I called out as I ran down the hall. I couldn't hear her over the loud roar of the students but I know she said 'Okay' or 'You can count on me!'

--------

As I entered my first classroom I looked around to see an unfamiliar face, but everyone I knew from last year, not from 8th grade, or anything. I sighed and walked inside all the way. Once I did a bunch of girls said Hi to me simultaneously. It almost scarred me, like the rehearsed.

I walked over to the clipboard hung on the wall to see where I sat. 'Kuso…..' I cursed to myself as I found out who my partner was. I turned around and with a deep breath; I sat down next to Sasuke in the middle of the classroom.

The teacher walked in and wrote her name on the board. "Bonjour, and welcome back to French 2, if you had a different teacher last year my name is Miss. Rei." Everyone said Bonjour back and went back to talking as she went through some papers on her desk.

"Hey hot stuff." I quickly stopped myself as I dug through my bag. I slowly turned my head to see a grinning Sasuke. "UGH!" I rolled my eyes and took out some papers and a pencil. "What's wrong..?" He scooted closer as I stated to copy some notes down as Miss. Rei silently wrote them down on the board.

"Leave me alone Sasuke." I couldn't exactly see him but I could tell he gave me another stubborn look. "Why?" He asked. I dropped my pencil and beamed at him. "YOU KNOW I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW LEAVE ME ALNOE!" Everyone, including Miss Rei looked over.

Embarrassed I looked back forward and bit my lip. Miss Rei just raised an eyebrow and turned back to the bored and mumbled a French curse under her breathe. As I got back to my notes I could feel Sasuke's black eyes still on me.

"But you don't love him……" I gasped and looked at him, bringing half the class' attention to us. "Of course I….I do." He raised an eyebrow and looked forward. "Yeah sure, then why don't you kiss him?" I gripped my pencil tight as he spoke those words.

"Because………..I'm…………….I'm not ready." He looked at me with a confused look. "How can you not be ready to kiss the one you love?" I felt my eyes widen as he spoke. I was just about to reply when Miss. Rei interrupted. "Excuse-moi? (Excuse me?)"

"Oh! Je regret, madam! (I'm sorry, madam)" I apologized and went back to note taking. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and started taking notes as well. When we were done Miss. Rei gave us a small lecture while I stared out the window and watched a squirrel putting his acorns in the tree.

I smiled as it had a hard time. I thought it was quite cute. But as the squirrel almost fell off the branch, I panicked and stood up. Once again all eyes were on me. My face turned completely red and I sat back down. 'Please let it be okay….' I slowly looked back over. It caught its balance and crawled back over to its acorn.

---------

Lunch was now in session and the cafeteria was crowded with people. I looked around for Ino as I came out of the lunch line with my food. I scanned the crowd and soon my eyes fell on to a blonde girl swinging her arms around. "SAKURA OVER HERE!"

I chuckled and waved back; letting her know I was on my way. As I walked her way I looked to see if I would recognize the mysterious boy Ino had spoken about, but then I realized what good would it do if I didn't even know what he looked like.

I set the tray down, and as I sat down someone ran and sat down on the chair first, making me sit on their lap. I blew my bangs out of my face as I knew who it was. "You always do this Nori." He just chuckled and looked around.

"Well there's nowhere else to sit."

"Liar, there's one right there." I pointed to the seat next to mine. He simply rolled his eyes and mumbled the words 'fine' and lightly pushed me off as he got up to sit in the other seat. I sat down and ate my lunch as we had a funny conversation about Ino's boyfriend Sai.

"Oh! Sakura I still don't know his name but I do know what he looks like now." I looked at her with a noodle still hanging from my mouth. I swallowed and responded. "Where did you hear it from?" "Some girls were gossiping about him in science today."

I leaned in closer as Nori snuck a few bites from my tray. I noticed but decided not to say anything. "Go on." "Well I heard from their gossip that he has golden blonde hair. Its spiky and a bit shorter then Nori's hair." Nori was drawn into the conversation as he heard his name.

"His eyes are blue and he's got weird birthmarks." Ino rubbed her chin. "I forget what they said they were, or where they were but he has them." I just nodded as Ino described the mystery man. "How tall?" I asked. "About 6 foot maybe shorter, maybe taller; I'm not exactly sure."

My curiosity grew stronger as time went by. Did I really know this guy? Even if I didn't exactly know him he was still in the same 8th grade as me. I wanted to meet him, almost more then I wanted to spend time with Nori.

*RING RING!* Nori stood up and grabbed my tray, "Thanks Nori." He nodded kissed my cheek and disappeared into the crowd. I looked at Ino as she fixed her skirt. "Shall we be going?" Ino looked at me like I was crazy. Like she didn't know we had the same class together next.

"Ino we have the same class." "OH RIGHT!" She laughed nervously and we walked out of the cafeteria together and into the hallways. Ino and I had to make a quick stop at our lockers first to grab our math books. We had a nice conversation about this mysterious guy as we unlocked our lockers.

I always hung my bag on the opened locker next to mine since no one occupied it. It came in handy when I needed it out of the way. Ino was mumbling about something as I hung my bag up. I don't exactly know what she was talking about this time but it was something about Sai, I know that for sure.

I went to grab my book out of my locker when there was a tap on my shoulder. "Scuse me?" I starred at my locker for a moment thinking about the voice I just heard. In a way it was kind of……..dreamy…..'What are you thinking you're dating Nori?!'

I turned my head to face the boy that had just asked for my attention. On my way I noticed Ino was starring at whoever it was with an 'OMG ITS SASUKE!' look. I closed my eyes thinking it was Sasuke but when I turned my whole body around; book at hand; and opened my eyes, I was speechless…….


	2. Chapter 2

It was him! The boy she's been all curious about! The golden blonde hair, the beautiful blue eyes, the whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks. He was standing right in front of her. He just looked at her as she looked at him. Gazing into each other's eyes.

Soon Sakura shook her head a few times and held out her hand. "Th'names Sakura Haruno!" She was obviously nervous. He looked at her hand and gradually took it into his and shook it. "Naruto Uzumaki."

She opened her eyes as he gave her his name. "Naruto? Uzumaki?" He smiled and nodded. "Yup, that's it." She just laughed nervously at him as he raised an eyebrow."Umm?" "Huh?" She opened her eyes and looked at him; he was pointing at the locker next to hers smiling nervously.

"I think that's my locker," "Wha?" She turned around and saw her bag hung up on 'HIS' Locker. "Oh my god I'm so sorry." She quickly grabbed the bag and put it in her locker, with her free hand. He walked over to it as she cleared it. "Naww, its fine, you didn't know."

He started rummaging through his things and started putting books into the empty locker. Ino noticed that Sakura was staring at him the whole time. "Sakura?" no response.

Naruto glanced over and noticed she was still looking at him. He turned almost as pink as her hair when he saw the curiosity in her eyes. When she noticed that he turned pink she dropped her math book. *BAM!* "OWWWW!"

She grabbed her foot and started jumping around. Naruto quickly reacted by catching her when she lost her balance. They stood there in the middle of the crowed hallway in the position as if they were dancing and he dipped her down, into a hold.

She immediately turned a slight pinkish color and pushed away. "Umm th….thank y-you but I go-gotta g-go." She picked up the book and ran off to her class, leaving poor Ino behind.

--------------

In her math class Sakura was very confused. She had no idea that Naruto was in her math class, let alone sitting right next to her. Sakura's mind kept drifting to Nori and then back to Naruto. She looked at Naruto. He seemed to be pretty smart, but still looked as if he was having trouble.

"Are you having trouble?" He didn't respond right away, but eventually looked up and did. "Yeah….heh…..heh….I'm no good in math." She only chuckled a bit and leaned in closer to help him. "Th-thanks…."

As she helped him with his math she thought about the words Sasuke spoke in French class that morning.

"But you don't love him……"

"Then why don't you kiss him?"

"How can you not be ready to kiss the one you love?"

She sighed and moved on to the next problem with Naruto. All she could think about was, 'Do I REALLY love Nori?' or 'Why DON'T I kiss him' Soon Naruto could tell something was troubling her. "Ummmmm….Sakura was it?" She slowly nodded as he moved on.

"Is there something wrong?" She gaped at him. 'Did he read my mind?' He just looked at her with his curious blue eyes. "Oh nothings the matter I'm fine, don't worry." He just looked at her even longer, making her turn a bit pink.

"Weeeeeell, looks like you're having trouble with this subject." She said trying to change the subject. He still looked at her, but was now raising an eyebrow. "How bout you come to my place after school and I can tutor you?" His eyes widened.

"What….really?" She smiled and nodded; happy she got his mind off of curiosity. "Okay sounds great! Where do you live?" She shook her head. "It's a long ways away even If you're running. "I have a car." "Oh!" She smiled and laughed nervously once more. "Well then it's not so far away anymore."

He laughed along with her, once hers became real. "Excuse me but is there something funny you two would like to share?" They both looked at the teacher and shook their heads. Once the teacher rolled his eyes and went back to teaching Naruto and Sakura looked at each other once more and couldn't help but let a quiet laugh slip from their mouths.

Ino couldn't help but roll her eyes to the two. She looked at the person next to her and whispered in their ears. "Someone's in love……'

--------------

The rest of the day went by so slowly for Sakura. She was really excited to get to know Naruto better. When the last bell finally rang she shot out of her desk and ran out the door as fast as she could. Naruto waited patiently by a corvette.

When Sakura saw it her mouth nearly hit the ground. "Wow Naruto that's really nice!" She yelled as she approached. He smiled and started to rub it. "Yeah it's like the only expensive thing I own. I cherish it with my life. I'm broke!"

Sakura chuckled and walked over to the passenger seat door. He jumped in without opening the door and reached over to open hers. "Thanks." He smiled and nodded as he reached for a pair of sunglasses. "What are those, your cool corvette driving glasses?" she said as she laughed.

He looked at her gave her a foxy grin. "How'd you guess?" He laughed along with her as he started the car and pulled out of the lot. They were just about to pull out when Naruto realized he had no idea where he was going.

"Haha! Turn left Naruto." She said as she pointed left. He soon obeyed as the light turned green and soon they were both disappearing down the street.

Mean while in the distance Nori stood by a water fountain; eyes locked on the spot where Naruto's corvette was last. His eyes began to water a bit.

"She……………she's cheating on me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and Sakura arrived in front of her house. As he parked he took off his glasses and cracked a funny joke to Sakura. They both were laughing as she opened the door. "Well here it is." Naruto just blinked and looked around.

"Wow it's huge!" She raised an eyebrow and set her house keys down on the kitchen table. "What are you talking about, this is small." He gaped at her. "No way! Not compared to my place." "Oh really?" He just nodded as she gestured him to sit at the dining table with her.

"How big is your place?" She asked as she took out her math book. "Much smaller than this, I can tell you that." He responded taking out his book. She sat down and flipped through the pages. He sat down at the opposite end and did the same. She noticed him and looked up.

"Why are you all the way over there?" "Huh?" He looked up from his book, to see a grinning Sakura. "It's not really called tutoring if I'm right here and you're all the way over there." He just gave her that 'Oh I knew that' look. "Well I just met you and I didn't want to be to clos-"

"We could have met." "Huh?" He looked at her dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Back in elementary, we went to the same school." She chuckled before moving on. "You know we could have known each other before we really knew each other."

"Well maybe……I lost my memory around 8th or 9th grade." She blinked in surprise. "Really me too." "How much?" She paused to think about it for a second. "I lost memories of preschool, 3rd, and 5th grade." He looked dumb founded again, "Just scattered like that?" She only nodded. "What about you?"

"Preschool through 6th." He looked at her and before she could speak he added. "How did it happen?" She was looking at the book again and then she looked up. "Umm, my mom said I was hit in the back of the head with a baseball bat."

He cocked his head. "Baseball bat?" She nodded and stuffed her face into the book once more. "And you?" she mumbled from behind the pages. "Huh? Oh yeah…..i have no idea..." She looked up. "Your parents never told you?"

The word parents must mean something horrible to him because once she said it he fell into a completely depressed mood. It made Sakura worry. "Naruto? You ok?" He looked back up, and slowly mumbled something Sakura couldn't quite make out. "What was that?"

"My parents are dead."

Sakura gasped and put her hands over her mouth. "Naruto I'm so sorry…." He looked at her and shook his head as he stood up. "Its fine, you don't have to feel sorry, it's not that big of a deal." She uncovered her mouth and watched him walk over and sit down next to her.

"K lets study!"

---------

"Dude Kiba, I think Sakura is cheating on me!" Kiba and Nori stood by the park hanging out like they usually do. "No way! With who?" Nori tapped the top of his head and told himself to think a few times, "That new guy Naruto."

Kiba stood there in awe. "Nooooooo…" "Yeeeeeeeees…" Kiba looked at his oversized dog to see what his response was. When all he heard was a bark he turned back to Nori. "How do you know? Did you see them kissing?"

Nori was taken aback to the question. "Do you really think I'd see her KISSING him? She can't even kiss me and she's known me since freshman year, and she just met this guy today!" Kiba started to back up as he held his hands up. "Whoa man, calm down…."

"You know what man, since she won't kiss you, I say you go and kiss her anyway!" Nori stopped his rage as soon as he heard Kiba's words. "What? I can't do that to her…" Kiba walked closer this time and held up a finger. "Well you have no choice. You need to tell her you're the right one for her and not that Naruto guy, and the only way you can do that is by proving it to her, and when I mean prove it, I mean, SMASH YOUR FUCKING LIPS ONTO HERS."

Nori was kinda scarred now; Kiba was some kinda werewolf and stated ripping the tree branch next to him to shreds as he spoke."Ummmmm….Kiba?" "WHAT?!!!!!" "What did the tree ever do to you?" Kiba just looked at him then the torn up tree. "Ummmmm nothing…my bad…"

Nori sighed in relief as Kiba calmed down. "I think I'll do that Kiba, thanks." He started for home while Kiba waved goodbye and started cleaning the tree branch shreds all over the ground.

-------

"See? Once I explained it, you were able to do it like that!" Sakura said as she snapped her fingers. "Yeah I get it, thanks." She nodded and read out the next problem. "Do you think you can do this one without me?" He hesitated but then he nodded.

"Good! I'll be back in a second; I'm going in the kitchen to grab us a snack." She walked into the kitchen and started making noises as soon as she entered. Naruto tried to concentrate but he couldn't with that entire racket behind him.

-----

Sakura dove onto every cupboard she had trying to find something they could eat. "Kuso…..we have no food." She opened the fridge and looked inside there, but still nothing. "Damn-it, still nothing!" She threw her hands up in the air and opened the freezer.

"What do you know, nothing." She dove into the freezer hoping something would be in the back. But there was nothing back there either. Her inner self was going to explode. 'Fooooood'

She stumbled around the kitchen and looked where she had already looked, and then got an Idea. "There's food in the garage!" and with that she ran out the kitchen nearly making Naruto fall out of his seat.

On her way back, Naruto watched her walk back into the kitchen. She was holding two cups. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what they were. Then when he heard running water, it hit him. 'RAMEN!'

He started to drool when she came back out 3 min later. "Oh Sakura-Chan you're the best….." His eyes widened after he realized what he just said and they both gasped as he covered his mouth. Sakura was just stunned. 'Does he like me?'

The room was silent for a long time. They both looked at each other for which seemed like forever. Finally the front door broke the silence as the handle started to turn. When it finally opened, it revealed Sakura's mother talking on her cell phone and holding some groceries.

She shut the door and said a couple last words, then she said good bye and closed the phone. She didn't even realize that both teens were staring at her. She turned to face both of them and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

They both shrugged as her mother started for the kitchen, and then she stopped dead in her tracks. Naruto and Sakura's attention were brought to her as she backed up and studied Naruto. Sakura looked at Naruto and then her mom.

"Oh right Mom, this is Nar-" *CRASH!* the groceries all fell to the ground making Sakura jump and Naruto stand up. Her mother looked absolutely surprised and horrified all at once as she pointed at him. She was trembling, almost as if she thought he has been dead, and is now standing in front of her.

Sakura looked at Naruto then back to her mom. "Mom?" Naruto was very confused, almost scarred. Her mom took one last deep breath and yelled.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What…..what are you talking about Mother?"Her mother stumbled over to the table still pointing at him. "We don't see you in years, and now you finally decide to show yourself?" Sakura gasped. "Mom! What are you talking about?"

Naruto was the most confused. He had no idea what this crazy woman was talking about. What did she mean? Sakura looked at her than Naruto. "Mom, did I know him before I lost my memory?"

Naruto looked at her in a weird way and then to her mother, curious of what she might say. Her mother just kept looking back and forth in between them both. "Well yeah…." Both teens' eyes widened. "What?"

Miss Haruno pointed at Naruto. "He's the reason you have no memory." They both gasped, but Naruto was more taken aback, from what she had just said. "What are you talking about?" Sakura was ready to start crying. She didn't believe what she was hearing.

"You were there when I found my precious Sakura knocked out cold. You were as well but you had the bat." Naruto's eyes flickered. "What…..your saying I was the one who did it?" She nodded. "Well yeah."

Sakura just stood there, hopping it was all a dream, but it wasn't. "Mom that's not true, he would never do such a mean thing." Naruto remembered something. "I was passed out too?" "Yes."

"Well to tell you the truth I've lost memories of my life too, so obviously I was framed; cause why would I be knocked out too?" Sakura's mother was actually confused. "You know…you may be right."

Sakura sighed in relief thinking it was over. But she thought to soon. :I still don't like you though…." And at that Miss. Haruno left the room, leaving Sakura and Naruto with a questionable past.

She looked at him when she noticed him packing up. "Are you leaving?" He kept packing but still answered. "Yeah, thanks for the help, really." He threw his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Hey Naruto?" "Hmm?" He turned around before he could open the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He gave it some thought and smiled very sweetly. "Of course." She smiled as he walked out the door.

She went to go get her ramen and noticed that he took the ramen with him. 'I didn't even see him holding it.' She just looked at the empty table and shrugged before walking into the kitchen. "MOM ARE YOU GOING TO PICK UP THE GROCERIES?"

------

Sakura lay in her bed that night and wondered about the things Sasuke said in French class again. ("But you don't love him……") Part of her knew he was right. And the other part was just lost. If she didn't love Nori, then who did she love?

She rolled around to face her night stand. There was a photo standing on it. She smiled at the photo and grabbed it for a better look. It was a photo of her and Nori at the lake with Ino and Sai.

They both had water bottles and Nori was had his free arm around her as he kissed her cheek. One of her eyes were closed as the other was focused on him. Almost as if he was tackling her down.

Ino must have taken the picture since Sai was in the background, throwing a rock into the lake. She remembered that it was Ino and Sai's first date. They were still getting to know each other.

'Does she LOVE Sai?' She thought to herself. She sighed and put the picture down. 'I'll talk to Nori about this confusion tomorrow, he might understand.' She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep, thinking about Nori, and maybe what he might say.

--------------

"Bonjour everyone! Cava, aujourd hui? (How are you today?)" "Cava, tres bien! (Very good!)" Yelled the French class. Sakura was the only one that didn't answer. She just stared out the window. Eventually noticing the question she mumbled. "Cava, tres mal…(very bad….) under her breathe.

Sasuke noticed her say this and turned to face her. "Pourquoi? (Why?)" She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Look Sasuke, I'm not gonna speak French to you." "Pourquoi?" "Ugh! Stop it."He just looked at her. "Tell me what's wrong or I'll keep speaking French…..this is French class after all."

She just glared at him. "Nothing. Is. Wrong." He looked at her and started to open his mouth. Once the first French word slept out, she quickly covered his mouth. He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to explain why she was feeling this way.

"Look Sasuke…………" She took her hand off of his mouth and took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about what you said…..you know about Nori and I." He blinked and glanced at the teacher making sure they didn't interrupt her lecture.

He looked back at Sakura. "Well yeah….what about what I said?" She looked back out the window and rested her chin in her palm. "I'm starting to think what you said is right…." He scooted closer. "Oh reeeallllly?" she only nodded.

"I only went out with him because………….because I was lonely………and he was one of my friends that always stuck around, so I figured he would do but…….." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and motioned her to go on.

"But then when I started going out with him I realized that I liked him a bit……" She sighed and looked at Sasuke. "Now that I think about what you said…..I'm not sure if I do any more." And before she knew it Sasuke stood up bringing every ones' attention to him.

"J'AI GAGNER! (I WIN!)" Miss Rei just looked at the raven haired boy with a puzzled look. His arms were up in the air as if he won bingo. "You win what?" He looked at miss Rei once she asked and then looked around to see everyone staring.

Sakura smacked her fore head as he sat down and apologized. Once she went back to her lecture Sasuke turned his seat to face Sakura again. "I win. I was right. You don't love him." He said in a whispering voice. She just shrugged and gazed out the window again.

"Yeah……."

--------

Nori sat at the table that Sakura, Ino, and he always ate at lunch. His foot was tapping impatiently. 'Where is she, lunch started 10 minutes ago?' He looked around then at Ino; who was in the middle of biting down on a cheesy pizza.

"Where is she?" Ino shrugged and he huphed. As he went to turn around he bumped into someone, knocking them down. "I'm so sorry…" He rubbed his arm and stood up. When he held his hand out to help the person he realized that he hit Sakura.

Her food was all over her. "Thanks Nori…" She said sarcastically He immediately started laughing nervously and helped her up. "Sooo what did you do yesterday……." He asked as she wiped her skirt off. "Yooooou know, after school?"

Her eyes flickered as he said those last words. 'Does he know about Naruto?' She glanced up to his curious face. "Nothing just went home." She put on a fake smile hoping he'd buy it. When he didn't respond she quickly grabbed a seat next to Ino.

"Pssst Ino," Ino looked at her. "Hmm?" Sakura looked at Nori to see if he wasn't paying attention before she moved on. He wasn't paying attention, almost as if he was looking for somebody. She looked at Ino while she had the chance.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Ino just looked at her and swallowed her bite before she answered the question. "No, why?" Sakura opened her mouth to answer but Ino cut her off. "Wait, your just gonna see him in math in like 10 minutes, why do you need him now?"

"I wanted him to eat with us." Ino was in the middle of taking a victory sip of her water when she spoke. She immediately gulped the water the wrong way and started to cough. "What!" This caught Nori's attention and he glanced at the two girls.

"You heard me…..I want him to be your guys' friend too, not just mine. Plus I want to get to know him better." Sakura's voice was low, just low enough so only Ino and Nori could hear. Nori raised an eyebrow and knelt down between them. "Who?"

Sakura looked at him after a moment and took a deep breath. "My friend Naruto." Nori stared at her his eyes were very unfocused, like he was looking through her. He was thinking. 'That's the guy that took Sakura home in his car yesterday.'

"Nori you wouldn't mind would you?" Nori was still spacing off. Sakura finally noticed that he was and lightly smacked his cheek. "Hey….Is Nori still on planet earth?" Still looking into space Nori nodded and stood up. He slowly started to walk away as Ino and Sakura watched.

Sakura looked at Ino once her left the cafeteria and got her attention. "Hey Ino, does Nori seem a bit……………different to you?" Ino nodded as she went back to eating her pizza.

"I mean, he used to be always smiling, and he would never drift off into space like that." Sakura they both stood up as the bell rang. Sakura just kept talking on the way out. "He never looked at me like that, even before we were going out."

Ino was just nodding on their way to the lockers. "You know Sakura, your right, he is acting real different." She said as she opened her locker. Sakura nodded in agreement and turned to open her locker.

When she opened it and started going through it she felt a presence to her left, along with the sounds of another locker opening. She looked left only to see the neighbor locker door was in her way of seeing.

She looked down at the person's feet, and finally remembered who was there. "Hey Naruto, how are you today?" A hand grabbed the locker door and closed it; revealing a foxy like grin. "Fine, you?"

"I'm doing fine too." Sakura didn't even notice that she was walking to class with him; leaving Ino unaware of her absence. Naruto just chuckled when he noticed Sakura's actions. She looked at him; clueless.

"You left Ino, she's still talking to herself thinking your there." "What?" Sakura finally noticed and looked back to see Ino fixing her make up in a tiny mirror as she was talking to 'HER'.

Sakura tried real hard not to laugh, but when she couldn't hold it in any longer she let it out with a loud yell. Naruto eventually let his laugh slip out as well as they both turned around and headed for class once more.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Thanks to Sakura, Naruto was able to ace a pop quiz given to them in math. Sakura was waiting impatiently for the day to be over; because she was gonna tutor Naruto again after school.

And just like yesterday she was gone in a flash when the day was over. She ran out to the parking lot hoping he'd be waiting by his car, but he wasn't anywhere near it. 'Where is he?' She walked over to it and sat down on the hood waiting for him to come.

After 10 min she soon gave up and walked away. 'I guess I'll hang with Nori and his friend for awhile.' She sighed and looked at the water fountain her boyfriend always hung out at after school. "Wha…..what?" Not even Nori was in his normal place.

"Where is he? First Naruto, now Nori?" She blew her bangs out of her face and sighed as she headed home. "Its' going to be a long walk…..what a drag…."

------------

Soon Sakura made it home; unhappy and a bit depressed. She slowly walked over to the dining table and fell into a chair. The chair nearly broke from her dead weight. She slowly opened her bag and got out a page of French homework and started working.

Moments after she finished the page the door came swinging open. Sakura jumped and dropped all her papers. Her mom walked in yelling into a phone. She didn't look happy at all.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THEY DECIDED NOT TO GET IT!"

"WHAT?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"OH MY GOD! SHUUUUUT UUUP!"

Sakura could hear the person on the other line as her mom pulled the phone away from her ear. Her mother shrugged and closed the phone. "Whoops, walked into a dead zone." She said sarcastically. She laughed and started helping Sakura pick up the papers.

"Sorry honey….my boss is just pissy and decided to call me right before I got home." Sakura put the papers into her bag when they finished and replied. "It okay mom." She nodded and walked over to a coat hanger. She grabbed an apron and put it on before she walked into the kitchen.

It wasn't soon before Sakura could smell freshly cooked chicken being prepared for diner. "Mmmmmm..." She smelt it and was lost in her own hunger. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Sakura was clueless of who it could be. She got up and walked over to the door to open it. Before she could even open it there was another knock to the door. "Yeah, yeah im right here. She opened the door.

"Hey is it too late for that tutoring?" Naruto stood at the door and chuckled. "Nope, you can come on in." Sakura was just about to let him in when she noticed something.

……….his nose was bleeding…………….bad


	5. Chapter 5

"Naruto? Your nose is bleeding!" He looked at her in shock. "It still is!" He took his sleeve and wiped his nose on it, but the red ooze slowly crept back down. "Nooo!" He was starting to panic when Sakura ran into the kitchen and came back out with some tissues.

She gave him the tissues, and soon realized something else. He had a black eye. "Naruto you have a black eye too?" He nodded and walked over to the dining table to sit down. "Who did this to you?" she asked as she shut the door.

He opened his mouth to tell her, and then made a strange face. "I don't know." She was now completely puzzled. "What do you mean you don't know? You got punched in the eye and don't even know who did it?"

He simply smiled and nodded in a chibi like manner. 'Geez…..' She walked over and sat down. "Okay pull out what you need to study and let's get a move on." He nodded once more and pulled out some math sheets, and they both got to work.

---------

Soon after they finished Sakura's mother came in from the kitchen with two plates. "Okay diner is serv-" She stopped in her tracks once she saw Naruto. 'It's him again…..' Sakura crossed her arms and looked at her. "Mom shouldn't there be 3 plates?"

Miss Haruno just nodded and set both plates down on the table. Trying hard not to be mean she gave Naruto a fake smile. "Mines. In. The. Kitchen……" She tried to smile for real but it turned out crooked, and Naruto thought she was going crazy.

"Thank you mom." Naruto quickly turned his head to look at Sakura once her mom disappeared into the kitchen. "Sakura……..what if she POISINED it?" She just gave him that 'Are you stupid?' look. "I'm sure she didn't poison it. It was meant for HER in the first place. Why would she poison herself?"

He just shrugged and took a bite. He fell in love. 'This is delicious…….not as good as ramen though but…………….so delicious.' Sakura looked at him and got a little scarred. He was enjoying it a little too much.

"Ummmmm is that good?" He nodded as soon as she asked the question and stuffed more into his mouth. Her mother soon came out of the kitchen and sat next to Sakura, glaring at Naruto the whole time.

Sakura noticed her and cleared her throat so her mom would stop. "You've always eaten like that………." Naruto stopped eating and looked at her raising an eyebrow. Sakura looked at her mom and asked her to repeat, because she didn't hear. But Naruto heard it clear as day.

"What did you just say?" Miss Haruno looked at Sakura then Naruto. "Did I just say that out loud?" Both teens nodded at the same time. "Oh…..my bad." Naruto sat up a little more and crossed his arms.

"How do you know I've always eaten like that?" Sakura joined him by crossing her arms and speaking as well. "You did say I knew Naruto before I lost my memory. How did I know him? Like a friend or what?" Her mother just looked back and forth between the two teens.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura raised an eyebrow as her mother started to feel the dark aura creeping around her daughter. "Really…….Whoa look at the time!" She looked at her watch and then back up.

"I have an early meeting so I should be getting to bed." She got up from the seat and ran up the stairs yelling 'goodnight', while Sakura and Naruto watched her. Sakura rolled her eyes and sat back down.

"I think I should get going." Naruto said as he started to pack his things. Sakura smiled and nodded. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a wave goodbye as he walked out the front door.

'I can't wait till me in him are as close as me and Ino are in friendship!' She ran up the stairs and threw herself onto her bed. "He's such a cool guy…"She rolled over to look at the picture of her and Nori. "I hope…..Nori…………..likes……….him…." she fell asleep, waiting for her new friendship to begin……….again.


	6. Chapter 6

The school year went by very fast for Sakura. It's been a few months since she first met Naruto, and he already is her 'GUY' best friend. (Ino is the 'GIRL' best friend) Everyday Naruto would go home beat up.

Sakura always asked about it, but he'd never tell her what happened. She was also weirded out with Nori. Every day he walked up to her beat red, and then eventually run away without another word.

Sometimes Nori even looked a little beat up. This worried Sakura the most. One day she found him stumbling to the nurse's office with a black eye, bloody nose, and even some blood coming out of his mouth and running down his chin.

And the weird thing was sometimes they both would be beat up on the same day. That's what SHE saw anyway. Naruto driving home with bandages wrapped around his head and arms, Nori walking home limping with every step. Every day with this……………..

---------

Sakura was walking down the school hallway between 1st period and 2nd, on her way to get her science book. She was wondering where Naruto was since he didn't come to his locker today.

'Is he absent?'She asked herself. She looked each direction and then opened up her locker. "Today's the day!" She grabbed her science book and closed the locker. "The first day with our new classes."

She turned around and walked to her new class, with a big smile on her face. "I can't wait to see who my new classmates are…….I hope Sasuke isn't in my new 2nd period." She thought about how annoying he was in French as she approached the door.

She slid the door open and entered. Teens were gathered in groups all around the classroom. A girl with blonde hair in the back heard her close the door and turned around. "Oh! Hey Sakura!" Sakura recognized the voice and looked to the back.

"Hey Ino, I can't believe we have the same second period." Ino nodded as Sakura took a seat next to her. "Alright everyone take a seat!" The teacher walked in and wrote down his name. "My name is Mr. Natsuko."

"Hello Mr. Natsuko."Everyone replied. He nodded and started writing on the board. Sakura turned back around and got Ino's attention. "Hey who's in your 1st period?" Ino looked at the ceiling to think.

"Ummmmm No one special, or who we know." She looked back down. "Why?" "I didn't see Naruto at his locker after I waited."Ino just looked and was about to say something when the door opened up and someone came running in.

"I'm *pant* I'm *pant* sor-sorry." Sakura looked to see who it was and was immediately happy when she saw who it was. "Mr. Uzumaki, you are late." Naruto had his hands on his knees and looked at the teacher still panting.

"I *pant* I know." He held up a sheet of paper and the teacher grabbed it. He pointed to the seat In front of Sakura and Naruto walked over to the seat and sat down. Once he did he immediately turned around to face Sakura, putting his elbows on her table.

He smiled in a funny way and said. "What's up girlfriend?!" He started to laugh as soon as he said it. Sakura and Ino laughed along with him, till Ino fell out of her chair. Sakura finally wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "I'm fine Naruto, how are you?"

He stopped laughing and smiled back. "I'm fine too." She opened her eyes and beamed at him once she realized that he was late. "Where were you?! Why were you so late?" He opened his eyes and looked out the window.

"Got in another fight before scho….OWW!" She hit him on the head as her eyes twitched. "Naruto! Stop getting into firkin fights!" He rubbed his head and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura-Chan, I won't do it again." She sat down and crossed her arms.

"You better not." She had gotten used to him calling her Sakura-Chan. He's been doing it since the first day he said it. By now she didn't mind, and she even called him Naruto-kun every once in awhile. Witch surprised him the first time she said it.

"Excuse me!" The teacher yelled. Naruto spun around and took out his pencil to write. Sakura just rolled her eyes and took out her pencil to write as well. Soon the door opened after a lecture and someone with a black eye entered the room.

"Nori?" Sakura watched him walk over to the teacher and whisper something to him. Naruto flinched when Nori looked at him. Sakura then couldn't help to wonder why he did so. She leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked over his shoulder as soon as she did.

"What's wrong Naruto? Did you and Nori have some kinda fight? You get along so well at lunch every day." He just shrugged and turned back around. This made Sakura a little angry and was about to say something but the teacher spoke instead.

"Everyone this is my new T.A. Nori. If I'm not available, ask for him." Nori said hello to the class and then sat down at the teacher's desk. He didn't get time to rest, because Sakura got his attention. She mouthed the words, 'Get over here' and he obeyed.

He walked down the row of desks; giving Naruto an evil glare on his way, and knelt down beside Sakura's desk. Once he did, Sakura grabbed his ear and pulled him closer. "What's up with you and Naruto?" She whispered into his ear.

He closed both eyes in pain. "N-nothing Sakura-Chan…" She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Then what was with that look you gave him?" He pulled away and stood up. "It's nothing don't worry…"

She just looked at him with the same evil glare. "You better be friends at lunch again." He nodded and walked away; bumping Naruto's shoulder with his arm on the way. Naruto stiffened and shook a little, making Sakura wonder once more.

-------

When lunch finally came around, Naruto and Nori glared at each other. Sakura and Ino thought it would never end. Naruto finally looked away, and looked at Sakura. She noticed right away and asked him why but he quickly looked away, with a slight blush forming under his eyes.

Nori noticed the blush and stood up. "After school." And with that Nori knelt down, kissed Sakura (who was just puzzled as hell) on the cheek and walked away and out of the cafeteria.

She looked at Naruto as he started to stand up. "Where you going?" He grabbed his tray and started walking away. "To my locker, I'm going to go get ready for class, I'll talk to you later…"

As he limped away, Sakura finally realized what was going on. "Oh……..my………… god…." Ino just looked at her. "What is it Sakura?" She stood up without another word and ran after Naruto. Ino immediately stood up and ran after her when she noticed that she was crying.

"SAKURA! STOP RUNNING SO FAST, WAIT UP!!" She didn't even slow down as Sakura ran through the hall way. When Naruto was finally in sight Sakura was grabbed by the shoulder and pulled to the side.

"Kiba?" He looked at her then pointed to Ino. She looked over and saw Ino jog over. "Thanks Kiba." He nodded and walked away. Sakura's face was covered in tears, making Ino very worried.

"Sakura what wrong?" She wiped some tears away and looked at Naruto; who was now opening his locker in the distance. "I finally realize what's going on…..I feel so stupid…It's been going on for all these months and I didn't even realize……"

Ino looked at her and just blinked. "What are you talking about?" Sakura quickly looked back and let more tears fall. "Ino…………….

………………..they're beating each other up."


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto walked down the street spinning his car keys on one finger. He whistled a tune as he walked and soon came to a stop at a nearby park. He looked up at a hill to see a figure standing on the top leaning on a tree.

He looked down the street both ways to see if anyone was watching and walked up the hill. As he approached the tree the person pushed off and walked towards him as well. Soon they both stopped a couple of feet away from each other, and starred.

"Sooo Nori, why are we fighting today?" Nori looked up from the ground and gave him an evil smirk. "The same reason every day, for looking at my girl the way you do." He clenched his fist and growled. "You're not gonna take her away from me!"

Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "So the same story huh? Okay but can I tell Sakura-Chan that you're the one beating me up yet?" "NO! AND STOP CALLING HER THAT!" Naruto dropped his arms and held them to his side. "Fine…."

They both took fighting stances and charged. Nori threw his fist at the same time Naruto did; making them both hit each other in the face at the same time. Falling to the ground they both stood back up and wiped their cheeks.

Naruto charged for Nori and threw another fist, but Nori caught it and spun around, with the support of Naruto's extended arm. He was soon behind him and hit him in the back of the neck.

"GH!" Naruto stumbled forward then turned around only to get punched in the stomach. It was the first time Nori hit Naruto in the gut in the right spot. He could tell, because after falling to the ground Naruto spit up some blood.

"Bastard……"He stood up and quickly punched the bottom of Nori's chin. Stumbling backward, Nori bit his tongue and could taste the blood. "Naruto you can never win, I took martial arts!" Naruto just grinned to the news.

"Then maybe I should get a little more serious." Nori was confused, because Naruto has never said anything like that before. "What do you mean…." Naruto stood instantly and charged once more. Nori quickly reacted by moving to the side but Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him back over. And with a swing of his arm he punched Nori pointblank in the face.

Nori fell over and used his knowledge of martial arts to perform a back flip to get back on his feet. He ran towards Naruto and began to throw a punch, but when Naruto prepared himself for it, Nori quickly caught him off guard by kneeling down and kicking him upward.

Naruto fell to the ground as Nori stood back up. "I told you that you couldn't beat me." "NORI?!" "Huh?" The voice came from the direction of the street. He looked over to see who had called out to him only to see Sakura, watching in horror.

Naruto slowly sat up and watched Sakura walk over, still in shock. "Sakura-Chan it's not what it looks like…" Naruto tried to stand up but fell again as Sakura walked in front of Nori. Nori looked down to her face. It was overshadowed by her bangs.

"Sakura-Ch-" She quickly looked up and slapped him across the face. Naruto touched his cheek, as he could almost feel the pain Nori felt. The impact of her hand was so powerful he fell to the ground.

"You……you idiot!" She kicked his leg as he tried to get up. "How could you do this?!" She pointed to Naruto as Nori starred. "He's my best friend! And if you can't deal with that I'm sorry, but there's no need to go and beat him up every day!"

Naruto watched as she defended him; eyes wide with shock. "Sakura….." Nori looked at her and thought about what Kiba had said a few months ago.

Flashback---

"_Well you have no choice. You need to tell her you're the right one for her and not that Naruto guy, and the only way you can do that is by proving it to her, and when I mean prove it, I mean, SMASH YOUR FUCKING LIPS ONTO HERS."_

End flashback—

'Then I have no choice…..if I want to prove to her…' He slowly started to stand up. "Sakura I…" "NO STOP!" She shoved him to the ground. He looked at her crying face and quckly stood back up.

Catching her off guard he grabbed hold of both her shoulders and pulled her closer. He puckered his lips and came from inches away from her lips, but she turned her head and leaned back. "Stop it Nori…………we're over."

He fell into shock and let go of her shoulders. "I don't know how to tell you this but I……….I was never truly in love with you." Both boys looked at her in surprise. "I'm s-sorry. But y-you should leave." He held up his hand. "But?" She beamed at him. "NO BUTS! We're through! YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Nori nodded and started walking away. She watched him walk away and once he was out of sight she turned around and held out a hand to Naruto. "Come on lets go back to the school and get your car."

She gave him a sweet smile as he reached out to grasp it. She helped him up and he thanked her for coming to help. He also apologized for what happened with her and Nori, but she didn't mind much, she actually told him it felt kinda good.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"What?"

"How did you know where we were?"

"I didn't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was just walking and saw you swinging at each other on the hill."

"Oh…..I'm sorry I didn't tell you who was hurting me."

"It's ok Naruto. I completely understand why you didn't."

They walked by an alleyway on the way back and heard something; well at least Naruto heard the odd sound. "Hey Sakura-Chan did you hear that?" She stopped and looked herself but nothing seemed to interest her and she grabbed his arm. "Come on Naruto, Its nothing."

He just lightly pulled away and walked into the alleyway. "Naruto-kun……I have a bad feeling, don't go in there." He looked around the corner in the back. "Oh shit!" Sakura gasped as a brick flew past his head and hit the wall to his left.

He slowly started backing up as the gang from around the corner came around with a series of blunt weapons and guns. "NARUTO!" They shot at him but he was lucky they missed. "You trespassing kid?" The leader of the gang walked towards him but stopped once he recognized the two teens.

"You….two……still know each other?" Sakura was surprised at what the man said and she looked at Naruto. He was just as surprised as she was. "We knew each other?" The man started laughing after Naruto's question.

"WHATS SO FUNNY!" Naruto yelled. The man just stopped laughing and pointed at them both.

"I guess when we hit you; you lost your memories of each other too!"


	8. Chapter 8

"When…….when you hit US?" Sakura asked as the gang leader laughed even more. Naruto just narrowed his eyes in anger. "So when we were hit, you put the bat in my hands?" He stopped laughing and nodded. "So that the police would think it was you who hit her. Then we cut you up to make them think she attacked back in defense, and you just passed out from blood lost."

"It worked, because I heard you were forced to switch out of your school, because of your so called 'attack' on pinky here." Sakura just starred as the man explained things. "We were so tired of you showing up and ruining our plans to hurt her that we decided to knock the wind out of ya."

Naruto's eyes flickered as he said this. "What do you mean I kept showing up?" "About twice a week, we'd pounce on pinky here and you would always show up and ruin the fun, is what I mean."

Sakura's eyes widened as they kept speaking. Naruto really risked himself for her back then? There was no way. Naruto took out his pocket knife. "Well then I guess I get to butt in again." The leader just smirked and took out his pocket knife.

"It will be a pleasure to kill you this time kid." He charged for him but Naruto jumped up onto his shoulders and fell forward. The gang member turned around and swung the knife but lucky for Naruto his fall saved him. "You're not as small anymore kid! You won't be able to slip through my fingers anymore!"

Naruto started crawling away as the man jabbed the knife towards him. Then something grabbed his wrist and prevented him from coming in contact with Naruto. "What?!" He looked to see a hand holding his arm. "Y-You!"

Sakura held his arm down as tight she could hold it. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She swung a fist and landed it on his face. In a strange way it was powerful enough to launch him into the wall 2 feet away. Naruto just watched in amazement to her strength. 'Holy shit….'

Sakura turned to face Naruto and the other gang members. "Boo!" Half of them flinched and ran off, but the other half stayed. Naruto set his hand on the ground and picked himself up. He walked to Sakura's side and held out a fist.

"Bring it!" They all gripped the weapons they held and charged. Sakura hit one with a crowbar in the gut and he immediately spit up blood. Without noticing another member snuck up behind her and tackled her into a wall.

Mean while Naruto was weaving in and out of the crowd of gang members surrounding him. With a slight movement he hit each on in pressure points and then stabbed one in the gut before jumping on another's shoulders.

He noticed Sakura being pinned to the wall and jumped off the guy's shoulders. Bringing all his attention to the man holding her down, he started pulling on his shoulders to get him to let go of her. "LET GO OF HER!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see what was happening when she saw a man walking towards Naruto from behind. "NARUTO-KUN LOOK OUT!" "Huh?" He went to turn his head to look but a metal baseball bat came in contact with it. "NO!"

She held out a hand as Naruto fell unconscious. "There maybe now he might NEVER remember you." The man holding her forced her to her knees and held her by her short hair. "Her turn." The man with the bat chuckled and took a few warm-up swings inches away from her face.

"NO, NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" She started squirming around to break free but the man's grip was tight. "How do you, feel like reliving your past pinky?" "NOOOO DON'T!" He swung. And they all left leaving the two unconscious in the middle of the alley.

Someone stood on the sidewalk and watched in horror. The young teen pulled out a cell phone as they trembled and called a number. Soon the feminine voice asked. "Hello, 911?"


	9. Chapter 9

'Where…….where am I?' Sakura slowly started to open her eyes. 'I'm in a bed…..but where?' She looked to the side and saw another person laying in the bed beside hers. 'Is that Naruto?' "Huh! NARUTO!"She sat up fast. Her yell made him sit up and scream.

He slowly looked over. "Sakura-Chan, wha-what is it?" She looked at him and smiled brightly. "I STILL REMEMBER YOU! WE DIDN'T LOSE MORE MOMORY!" He sat there for a moment waiting for the news to sink in. His eyes shot wide and he jumped off the bed and started jumping around.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YSE! YES!" Sakura laughed as he jumped around. He soon jumped over to her bed, grabbed her hands, pulled her off, and they both started jumping around together. When they stopped, she made the mistake of gazing into is gorgeous blue eyes.

She knew he'd eventually gaze back but then it would lead into her worst nightmare……..a kiss. He did it. He started looking into her eyes as they both stood in the middle of the room. She took a silent deep breath as they both moved inward, but then Sakura stopped because she was to nervous, she quickly turned away and the door to the right opened.

"So you two are awake?" "Ino?" Ino walked in with a Bokay of flowers and set them into a vase. "I was worried sick when I found you guys in that alleyway." Naruto looked around. "Are we in the hospital?" Ino nodded and went on. "And don't worry, neither of you are being blamed this time since I was a suspect and saw them hit you myself."

Naruto sighed in relief and fell back onto the bed. "That's good." Sakura just smiled and looked at Naruto. "Ino? When can we leave?" Ino looked at the clock. "I don't know, if you're fine now you can leave in about an hour or so."

She looked at them both. "Did you guys lose some memory?"They both shook their head very proud like. "Well that's good." Naruto was smiling then he looked out the window. "OH SHIT!" They both looked at him. "What?"

"MY CAR!" Ino chuckled. "Don't worry I found your keys on the ground in the alley way and drove it here, so it's in the parking lot, don't worry." Once again he sighed in relief. Sakura chuckled and looked at the door as it was opened.

"Sakura your awake!" Sakura's mother came running in and smothered her with a barrage of kisses on the cheeks and forehead. "H-hello mom." She grabbed Sakura's face and started to inspect it. "No lost memories?" Sakura shook her head. "Good" It was her turn to sigh in relief.

She looked at Naruto, and truly smiled at him for the first time. "Thank you for trying to save her Naruto." Naruto looked at her in awe. 'Did she just thank me?' She pointed to him. "Don't get used to it kid." He laughed nervously. "I knew that was coming."

-----------

The next morning Sakura lay in her bed starring at the ceiling. 'I don't want to go to school today……' She looked at the photo next to her bed. She sat up and grabbed it, and then she took one last look before she threw it across the room into the garbage.

"Now I don't have to look at that anymore but…………Nori still goes to school…UGH!" She grabbed her head in frustration and lied back down. "I won't be able to get away." She looked at the clock then out the window.

"I wonder if Naruto's going to school today……"

----------

Naruto woke up from a deep slumber in the middle of his room. "What the…" He sat up and realized he wasn't even on the bed. He looked at the bed. "Why am I on the floor?" by a He stood up and walked over to his bed and sat down onto it.

"I'm not going to school….I still have a major headache." He looked around the room in a daze, "Damn it hurts…."he grabbed hold of his head, and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain kicked in.

"I wonder if Sakura has the same headache……………"

-------------

"Ouch, ouch, ouch that hurts!" Sakura grabbed her head as soon as pain started to kick in. "Why does my head hurt so much?" She grabbed her pillow and stuck it over her head hoping it would go away soon. "Kuso…..it's not going away."

-------------

"DAMN IT! GO AWAY DAMN HEADACHE!" Yelled Naruto. He rolled around on his bed holding his head. He looked at his open door and saw the bathroom in the hallway. "If……I can just go get some medi……….medi…………me….di….cine…."He passed out where he was. Half way hanging off his bed.

------------------

"HOLY FUCK THIS HURTS!" Sakura was rolling around as well, but didn't think about going to go get medicine, or even asking for some. She sat up and looked at the clock. She rubbed her head as the clock struck 7:30. "I'm officially late now." She yawned and fell backwards. And just when she was about to say something to herself, she passed out in Mid-sentence.

As the day went by Naruto and Sakura had strange dreams. They were about themselves when they were little. Sometimes they would see each other in the dream. It felt strange seeing as they both don't remember their childhood.

And when night fell the dreams seem to change a bit. Sakura kept getting attacked by the gang members that had attacked the other day. They would attack every day in her dream but every time she was saved by a certain someone……..

5:

"Is Sakura-Chan home?" A little boy with blonde hair stood in a doorway. He looked up to an older woman as he asked the question. The woman nodded and turned around and yelled for her.

Minutes later a little girl with long pink hair came running down the stairs. "Hey Naruto-Kun!" She yelled as she grabbed her coat. She ran into the doorway and kissed his cheek; making her mother roll her eyes.

"Where are you two going anyway?" Sakura turned around as she grabbed the beat red Naruto's hand. "We are going to the park if that's okay with you?" She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever just don't come home late, and I'm going shopping later."

She stopped them in their tracks and pointed to Sakura. "If I drive by the park and yell that means it's time to come home okay?" Sakura nodded and turned to face Naruto. "Come on Naruto-Kun!" He nodded and let her drag him off.

-----------------

Kids were playing on the jungle gym, and others were doing cartwheels in the fields. Some were even trying out their gymnastics tricks. Naruto and Sakura arrived at the park and took a look around.

Sakura saw the kids doing cartwheels in the park and looked at Naruto. "Naruto-kun lets go do cartwheels with those kids over there." He looked passed her to see all the kids in the field and then looked back to her.

"I don't know Sakura-Chan those kids look mean." She blinked and looked back. "What are you talking abo-" She was interrupted as two kids ran into each other. They both stood up and one shoved the other to the ground and started yelling.

"Ooooooo" Naruto raised an eyebrow and smiled as she turned back around. "See told you." She just grinned. "Well then we will go do them over there just the two of us." She pointed to an area in the field that was empty.

He nodded as he smiled and the two kids ran to their destination. As they ran down a small hill Sakura tackled him and they both rolled down the hill together. They came to a stop at the bottom; still laughing, and stood up.

"Why'd you do that?" She chuckled and pat him on the head. "Hehe, I just felt like it, now come on lets go do those cartwheels!" He agreed and watched her run to a spot and launch herself forward propelling her into a cartwheel.

He laughed and joined her. When she stopped she lost her balance. Naruto stopped right in front of her and lost his balance too. Running right into her they both fell to the ground laughing and crying tears of joy.

"Why did you hit me?" "It was an accident I swear!" She stood up and laughed as she helped him up. "It's ok, I forgive you." He sighed in relief and smiled. "Watch what I can do!" She took a few steps back; eager to see what he would do.

He prepared himself, then swung is arms backwards and touched the ground. Then all in the same movement he jumped and swung his leg up and back. Then when his feet touched her brought his upper body back up to stand up straight. He smiled and gave Sakura a bow.

She stood there in awe. Then out of nowhere she started clapping as she smiled. "WAY TO GO NARUTO-KUN! YOU FINALLY MASTERED THAT BACKFLIP YOU WERE WORKING ON!" He bowed and blew kisses as if he just performed on stage. "I know, I know…..Thank you….Thank you very much."

She stopped clapping and ran over to him. She gave him another kiss on his cheek. "Maybe, if I ever get attacked again, you could use that cool new flip of yours for another way to save me." He chuckled. "Sakura-Chan getting attacked isn't a good thing."

"It is when you're the one to save me." He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "You really like me that much?" She nodded. "Yup. Ever since the first day you rescued me." He smiled and blushed before she took his hand and started walking up the hill.

"Come on, the park is getting kinda boring, let's go."

---------------

Sakura's mother was driving home from the store. She looked at the clock and realized what time it was. "Oh no Sakura!" She turned left and headed for the park. When she reached it, she got out of the car and walked up the hill.

She didn't see her anywhere. This made her panic a little. She took out her phone while trembling and called her house. No answer. She started to cry. "If she's not home, and not at the park…..where……where is she?"

She put her phone back in her purse and ran back to her car. As she jumped into the car she took her phone back out and called someone. "Hello?" She started to back up and then pulled out of the lot. "I'm going to be late for that meeting later tonight."

"Yes I know, I do apologize but my daughter is missing, I have to go find her." She hit a bump on the road and dropped her phone. "SHIT!" She reached for it and nearly hit another car. It honked as she went by. "I'm sorry."

Miss. Haruno finally reached her phone without killing herself. She looked at the screen and noticed that her boss hung up 5 minutes ago. "Ugh!" She rolled her eyes and threw the phone onto the passenger seat.

She pulled up to a light and waited impatiently for it to turn green. She looked around as cars pulled up behind and next to her. "Where is she…" The light turned green and she was about to keep going but something caught her eye.

Cars honked as she stayed. She looked into an alleyway to the left. "No….please tell me that's not who I think it is." Someone walked to her passenger window and tapped on the glass. "Excuse me miss but your holding up the line can you….." He stopped when she turned to look at him.

Her face was covered in tears. "Miss, are you okay?" She nodded and started to drive away. She made a 'U' turn and parked her car next to the alley. She slowly got out of the car as she trembled and walked over to the entrance of the alley way.

She gasped to the horrific site. "Noooo!" She hit her knees and started balling. "I knew that kid was trouble!" No one walked by the alley way while she cried. But people on the other side knew what was in there.

An unconscious blonde boy and Pink haired girl. They both were dead like. The girl leaned on the wall with a very bad bruise on her fore head. And the boy was cut all over with a baseball bat in his hands.

----------------

~~What happened~~

"So Sakura-Chan?" She looked back to Naruto as they walked up a street together. "Yea?" He looked in front of her and then back at her. "Well, Ummmmm where are we going?" She stopped and let go of his hand. "Hmmmm" She rubbed her chin as she thought.

"I don't know." She set her hands down and smiled. "What?" Naruto asked. She simply grabbed his hand and started walking again. "I said I don't know where we are going." He raised an eyebrow. "Sooo, we're just walking?" She nodded. "Yup."

They both walked by an alleyway, that seemed very strange. Naruto immediately stopped in front of it, letting his hand slip away from hers. She turned around and saw him starring. "Naruto-Kun don't go in there, that's that gang's alleyway."

He didn't respond, but simply started walking inside. "NO NARUTO-KUN STOP!" He just kept walking, so Sakura ran in after him. He walked over to a corner and started looking around the corner, but Sakura grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"Naruto-Kun, we don't want to piss them off. They already hate YOU enough." She stuck her finger into his face. "Do you understand?" He nodded and they both quietly started to walk out. "You're right, we do hate him."

They both stopped in their tracks and turned their heads slowly. "Hello pinky!" Sakura jumped and ran behind Naruto. But Naruto was unfazed; he just glared at the older man. "Hello to you too Blondie." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Don't touch her!"

The man just walked toward them. "But you both are here, I might as well." Naruto and Sakura both backed up as he moved towards them. "But you know what, I'm sick of you both so…." Men with baseball bats emerged from the group. "We'll get rid of you our way."

Naruto's eyes widened as the two men ran after them. Sakura screamed as one swung it, but Naruto reacted by putting his arm in its way. "GH!" It nearly broke his arm. But Naruto was still able to grab Sakura and run for it.

They weren't able to get far because another member with a bat got in their way. "You're not getting away this time your little brats!" It was Naruto's turn to scream as the man swung his bat. It hit him in both arms as he held them up to guard his face.

He hit the ground and rolled; making Sakura panic as she stood unprotected. "Naruto-Kun, are you ok?" He nodded and stood back up, but once he did he got punched on the top of his head making him fall to the ground once more.

"Stop it, you're hurting him!" The man turned to face her and grinned evilly. "That's what I'm intending to do though." While she wasn't paying attention a man grabbed her by her long hair and forced her to her knees.

"OWW, Let go of me!" The man in front of Naruto laughed and grabbed his golden blonde hair to pick him up. Sakura shook in fear as a man with a bat walked towards him. "Now maybe this will get you to leave us alone."

He swung the bat and Sakura screamed in horror as it came in contact with Naruto's head. The man let go of his hair and let Naruto fall face first onto the ground. "Its' your turn pinky." He took the bat and walked over to her as the other stuck a bat into Naruto's hand. "NOOOO! STOP! DON'T COME NEAR ME!!"

She stood up and started kicking as the other man held her hair. "Stop squirming; it will all be over any second now." He took the bat and prepared for the swing as she screamed.

She looked out to see if anyone was watching from the street. But to her bad luck this wasn't the busiest street in the neighborhood. She looked back at Naruto and started to cry. "ALRIGHT HERE IT COMES!" She looked back up. "NOOOO!" *WHAAM!*

------------

Naruto and Sakura shot out of their beds at the same time, screaming. They both were covered in sweat and panted like crazy. After a few moments of soaking up the information from that dream they both realized something, and said at the same time.

"I remember…."

---------------

Sakura jumped out of her bed and ran to the closet with a giant smile on her face. "I remember…….I remember everything!" Her mom ran into the room. "What did you just say?" Sakura took out her uniform for school and looked at her mom. "Mom, I remember!"

Miss Haruno just looked at her daughter with a confused face. "Remember what?" Sakura set the uniform on her bed and spoke again. "Everything mom. How me and Naruto liked each other. How we went to the park like every day. How I kissed him on the cheek whenever I saw him, and every time he saved me from those gang members."

She chuckled and moved on. "I even remember how you used to not like him because he was my 'boyfriend' at the time." Her mom's jaw hit the floor. "Oh my god you do remember!" She nodded while still smiling. "Mom, he was my boyfriend!"

Her mom knew exactly what she was going to say and gave it some thought before she could even say it. "Look Sakura, I know what you're going to ask next." Sakura stopped acting excited and looked at her. "What, you do?" she nodded and looked back up.

"Go ahead, I don't care anymore. I kinda like the kid now. If you love him go! I don't care." Sakura's eyes widened and she started to cry. "Thank you mom!" She hugged her and ran over to her uniform to get dressed. Her mother walked out and rolled her eyes. "Yeah….yeah…"

Sakura soon got dressed and ran down stairs, grabbing her bag along the way. "Bye Mom, see you after school!" She yelled bye as Sakura slammed the door behind her. And Sakura ran in the direction of Naruto's house. "I'll go to his house first!"

-----------------------

Naruto sat on his bed remembering the strange dream. 'I can't believe she was my girlfriend.' He looked up and around his room and studied it, until his eyes came upon the clock. "O shit, I'm gonna be late for school!" He jumped out of the bed and ran to the closet.

He ran into his garage after getting dressed and got in the car. "I'm only going because I have to tell her." He opened the garage door and went to start the car but stopped. "Damn, where the keys?!"

He jumped out of the car and ran into the kitchen. He looked all over but couldn't find them. "Shit! I have to walk now. I'm gonna be late again." He closed the garage door, and ran out the front door.

He ran down the street with his bag and took out his cell phone and he texted Sakura telling her that he was going to be late and that he had to tell her something important. As he stuck the phone back into his pocket he nearly tripped. "Whoa gotta be more careful. She won't take me seriously if I get hurt. She'll think I got in another fight and she'll hit me again."

----------

Sakura ran down the street as fast as she could. As she waited to cross a street something buzzed in her bag and she opened it. Her phone was going off with the words 'Txt from Naruto' on it. She smiled and grabbed the phone, and opened it.

She read the text and laughed to herself. "Good thing you're walking," She looked up and started walking when the light to cross told her she could. "Because I have something to tell you too."

Moments later she came to a stop in front of a store and looked inside. She remembered Naruto took her here and bought her a bracelet on their second date. "SAKURA?!" "Huh?" She looked to the right to see Naruto on the other side of the crosswalk in the distance.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She waved as he crossed the street. 'This is it Sakura….be brave you can do it!' He walked up to her and put his hands on his knees to take a breather. 'Come on Sakura. He's right there, DO IT!' She fought with her inner self as he looked back up. "Sakura……I…."

She grabbed hold of his head and smashed her lips onto his. His eyes shot open as wide as they could get. All he could think about was 'Holy shit she's kissing me!' He took a moment to absorb what was happening, and then he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

Soon Sakura retreated and hugged him. Naruto was beat red but still hugged her back. "That wasn't so bad," She let go of him and smiled. "I can't believe how paranoid I was about my first kiss."

He just nodded as she looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" He shook his head and nearly passed out. "Whoa There…" She caught him while he tried to stumble back to his feet. "I'm ok…..I'm ok…just didn't really expect that."

She laughed as she nodded. "Come on lets go to school." He agreed as she grabbed his hand. "And Naruto-kun?" "Huh?" She looked over her shoulder as they walked. "I love you." He looked for moment then smiled.

"I love you too."

END


End file.
